


Just Us

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron & Robert move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nothing to do with the current story line but thought id write it anyway.
> 
> this is my first ever fan-fiction so there probably are mistakes.

He looked down at his now ring-less left finger and thought back to the moment it all came out, he never wanted it to happen the way it did, the lies took over in the end and ruined his marriage with Chrissie. he never wanted to hurt her he never wanted to hurt anyone but in the end that's what Robert does he lies it's what he became so good at. Aaron was only ever meant to be a distraction a bit of harmless fun before he tied the knot and lived the life as the perfect husband, and in the beginning it was meaningless for Robert, feelings never came into it they didn't for a while but sitting here thinking back, deep down he knew he wanted more with Aaron then harmless fun he just couldn't admit it to himself. admit who he was,he never thought he'd fall in love with another man never thought he'd end up with another man, Chrissie was meant to be it for him but his feelings for Aaron kept creeping up on him and before he knew it his life was empty without Aaron he felt lonely,he needed him in more ways than one so he did the only thing he could do he told Chrissie everything never left a single thing out he owed her the truth she deserved to know the truth so that's exactly what he did.

he was prepared for the tears and screaming the heartache he'd caused was all his own doing he was the one who pursued Aaron in the first place he needed to tell the truth to finally feel normal again well as normal as he could feel, he wanted to make a fresh start and if he wanted that he needed everything out in the open he needed to admit to who he was, who he was in love with, who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and as he remembered like it was just yesterday so clear in his mind he thought about Chrissie and how for the second time as he revealed it was Aaron he was seeing she broke down, she cried and lashed out at him, he didn't protect himself he knew he deserved everything she threw at him so he just let her do what she needed to do she wanted him to hurt the way he hurt her and he knew again he fully deserved that just to feel some relief as selfish as it sounded he needed it, he didn't want to live a lie anymore her was tired of it, tired of hiding Aaron like some dirty secret he wouldn't do that to Aaron any longer. the last thing he remembers of that day is telling Chrissie how sorry he was and that he'd always love her but it wasn't enough for him anymore, he wanted to be happy and the only person that made him feel that way was Aaron, he remembers the look in her eyes as he left home farm for the last time the pain almost made him regret telling her in the first place but now it was done no going back and as he walked out the door to his new life he found himself smiling, a genuine smile the first real smile in months the only thing to do now is tell his family, he knew it wasn't going to be plain sailing but he had hope because with Aaron by his side he felt completely and at ease he felt himself, he felt truly loved and he finally knew what it was like to completely love someone with all your heart.  
As he was brought back to reality he realized for the first time in his life things were going his way he was happy, really happy he was in love. 

PRESENT DAY 

Aaron was sitting propped up at the bar pint in one hand, phone in the other smiling at the text he just received from Robert :on my way Aaron. missed you can't wait to see you x Aaron wasn't the soppy type he wasn't the type that showed his emotions but with Robert it was easy he loved how he could make him feel, Robert was it for him. 

Robert was excited to see Aaron after two days away on business he was excited to see his face feel his lips it was only two days but Robert missed waking up next to Aaron missed everything about him he never wanted to go on the stupid trip in the first place but he needed the contacts after ending it with Chrissie, she made sure he was blacklisted in his line of business so whatever came his way after that he needed to chase it up and it was slowly working, he was gaining contacts and business was on the up he was happy he could do it on his own without the white family and home farm he loved that he never had to answer to anyone. holy scrap was also doing well Aaron and Adam really did work hard to get the business off the ground Robert knew that about Aaron though, he was a hard worker just another thing Robert loved about him the list was endless. 

Aaron looked up from the bar and spotted Robert walking towards him he stills gets butterflies every time he sees him. Robert eyes Aaron and gives him a wink and that cheeky grin that Aaron loves Robert is the first to speak, hey babe and gives Aaron a kiss there not usually the PDA type but after two days away they couldn't care less who was watching they were just happy to see each other. "hi I missed you rob" I missed you too it's weird not being with you Aaron can we go through the back I'll show you how much I missed you. Aaron didn't hesitate grabbing Roberts hand and dragging him through the pub up to the room they shared, as their bedroom door closes they can't control themselves any longer hands are roaming over each others bodies, Roberts lips are on Aaron's I've missed this Robert says between kisses and Aaron shhhs Robert unable to control the hard on growing in his jeans, he ushers Robert over to the bed removing his clothes and Roberts before kissing him again he needs him right now he can't wait any longer, rob I need you now. that only makes Roberts needs stronger as well so as their remaining clothes come off scattering around the room Aaron looks in the bedside table and finds what he's looking for returning to Robert he quickly fumbled with the condom wrapper and before Robert knows it Aaron is thrusting into Robert hard and fast both of them knowing that it's not the time for slow and passionate they need it now and as Aaron's release nears Robert screams out Aaron's name over and over making Aaron do the same collapsing onto Roberts's chest breathless and satisfied. 

They woke a few hours later still in the same position they fell asleep in. how did the trip go? Aaron says to Robert still half asleep. it went well I think. A few new contacts but that's not what I wanna talk about, what do you wanna talk about rob? I think we should put an offer in on home farm we've got the money Aaron, a place of our own is what we need, I know it's pretty big for just the two of us but we can get a dog and maybe one day a mini Robert Sugden I just want our own place it's about time don't ya think? You thought this through then seems like you've already made your mind up Robert no need to inform me I'll just follow where you go shall I? We've not even talked about moving out now you spring this on me.So you wanna stay living with your mum forever? In this tiny one bedroom? You know she hates having me here the death glares are becoming a regular thing these days and There's no room for my stuff Aaron I'm living out of a suitcase I just want our own space somewhere to call our own. I'm not saying we live here forever rob I just would have liked to be informed of your plans rather than you just telling me outright do you really think it's a good idea to live in the house you shared with your wife? The memories you shared? Yeah, I admit there are a lot of memories there but their history in the past it's just bricks and water Aaron we can make new memories.Can I think about it? yeah that's all I'm asking you to do just don't take too long we could be really happy there Aaron I promise you seriously want kids? I didn't think you did especially not with your gay lover! I never used to but I think we could give a baby a good home and I know we'd make good dads you could be the strict one and I'll be the one who plays football and messes around and in that big house we could have a few I'm not strict Robert I'm the strong silent type you are that, but you are a little strict it's ok you keep me in line I like it When do we need to make a decision about the house Aaron looks at Robert whose got that smirk on his face he knows he'll get his own way smug git. As soon as possible babe we don't wanna miss out. You just wanna be Lord of the manor again I know my power secretly turns you on Aaron don't deny it I wear it well yeah suits you down to the ground one thing though you won't be Lord of the manor with a wife I know that besides you look nothing like a woman I'd be Lord of the manor with my boyfriend dirty little grease monkey You know I hate it when you call me that Aaron gets up and starts to get dressed. You love it really where you off to anyway? Come back to bed I don't love it it pisses me off you only get away with it because it's you otherwise you would only ever of called me it once then I would of decked ya I'm going to the bar me mum needs me to do a shift come keep me company buy me a pint and ya got a deal cheap date you are rob, for that comment I want dinner as well. 

ONE-MONTH LATER 

Robert and Aaron were looking around home farm there home now wondering how they would decorate how they could put their own stamp on it, it came at a good price and Robert eventually swayed Aaron into his way of thinking he knew they would be happy here in their own place no distractions just the two of them he loved having Aaron to himself what room was yours when you lived here Aaron asked Robert,the one at the end with the view of the grounds but I think we should take the next biggest down the hall good idea it's a huge house rob and it's ours I never dreamed of living in a place like this it's a little surreal, aww Aaron getting all emotional on me? no shut it Aaron looked away a little embarrassed you deserve it Aaron you've worked hard and now it's paying off I'm proud of you I know I don't say it often, but it's true now who's getting emotional but thanks that means a lot. Robert leaned in for a kiss grabbing Aaron by the waist when Adam walked through the door followed by Vic "get a room guys." "we've got 5 Adam, in the moment they were just too far away!" "Alright, mate don't rub it in why d ya need such a big house anyway?" Before Robert could even answer Victoria chimed in "its so we can stay when we want Adam. we Get our own room."

Aaron looked at Robert who then said "you think you get your own room aww Vic we reserved the barn for you and Adam." "yeah as if I'm staying in the barn that's not even here it's at Wylie's and the barn you and Aaron christened as your own I'm good rob nice try though." " Worth a go though so what room do you want then?"

"Aww, rob I get to choose? Best brother ever!" "Yeah go up just not the second biggest that's our room Aaron pointed a finger at Victoria. I'll come up with ya Vic you can help me decide what Colour to paint". Adam followed behind Aaron, but Robert stopped him "can I talk to you a minute mate?" Adam looked a little confused but nodded anyway. 

"I just wanted to ask your advice well your opinion really." "go for it mate." "well I know Aaron's not big on public affection neither am I but I wanna ask him to marry me," Adams face was a picture. "pick your jaw up off the floor Adam I'm not asking you to Marry me I just wanna know how you think Aaron would react?"

"I dunno mate I know he loves ya though and he's really happy, after all, that stuff with Jackson we all thought he'd never get over it but then he met you and in the beginning I was skeptical we all was, but I know you love him and would risk your life for him if you think you're ready then go for it". 

"Cheers Adam I appreciate it not many people like me and disagree with Aaron and my relationship, but I really do love him and I wanna spend the Rest of my life with him he means the world to me I always said I'd never get married again but I wanna marry him it doesn't feel forced like it did with Chrissie it's what I want and I hope he wants it too." I'm sure he does rob you're all he talks about Aaron's not the softest of lads but I know how much he's changed being with you I know people don't like you but I was wrong about you Robert and I apologise for that I judged you too quickly I just didn't want Aaron getting hurt again, but you are what's best for him I know that now". 

"Thanks, Adam I'm gonna do it oh god I'm really gonna do it any ideas how?" I dunno mate not a clue just do it the two of ya Aaron's not one to be the centre of attention keep it simple and he'll say yes trust me." Yeah I was thinking the same just gotta talk to Chas now I'm dreading that she really does hate me the scowls she gives me every time I'm with Aaron no way am I gonna get her blessing but I know Aaron would want me to talk to her first."

"She's not all bad Robert just cares about her son it's understandable all the crap Aaron's been through she just don't wanna see him hurt just keep doing what youre doing she'll come round in the end she has too." 

"Vic you can't ask me that Adam's my best mate. Roberts my boyfriend and your brother." Aaron rolls his eyes at Victoria's question it came out of the blue who's better looking of coarse it's Robert I mean look at him sex God! Adams my best mate I don't see him like that anymore I was confused back then it's all history. "Aaron your no fun, rob I love my room Adam you've gotta see it babe." lead the way-gorgeous." as Vic and Adam disappear Aaron eyes Robert he looks like he's Been deep in conversation and a little nervous "what's Adam said? You alright rob?" 

"Yeah, I'm good just chatting to Adam he's a good guy I can see why he's your best mate so what room did Victoria steal?" Her and Adam have got your old room she loves it I think she wants to move in." She wishes this is ours Aaron they can stay when they want, but I'm keeping you to myself"! & Robert winks at Aaron who has a cheesy grin on his face "that's nice to know I still can't believe we're living together though it's mad! This is where we're gonna find out each others weaknesses your messiness for one would it kill you to pick up your leather jackets instead of throwing them all over the place there your pride and joy rob I thought you'd take better care of them!"

"They are Aaron there expensive though and Italian I don't wanna confine them to a wardrobe they should be on show your just jealous cos they don't fit you!" Yeah you got me we should get matching ones." No way I'm not getting matching leather jackets were not twins you just wanna be me don't you"? God rob I've never met anyone who loves himself as much as you do." I love you more don't worry." Robert winks at Aaron & "I know".

 

ROBERT'S CHAT WITH CHAS 

Robert entered the Woolpack a few days later in search for chas he wasn't looking forward to this conversation but he had to have it for Aaron's sake more than his own he looked around the empty pub it really was quiet for lunchtime he spotted Chas just coming out from the back she rolled her eyes at him and sighed she really needed to get over it Robert thought."Can I talk to you Chas?" 

"What is it Robert? I've got nothing to say to you." it's important Chas it's about me and Aaron." again she sighed "you better come through then". Robert followed behind her and hovered in the doorway of the back room he was nervous Robert Sugden was nervous he hated that she could make him feel this way, "I wanted to talk to you about Aaron and me." again he was nervous pacing back and forth. "just spit it out Robert" Chas said a bit angrier then she needed to be.

"I wanna ask Aaron to marry me." there he said it and instantly knew the backlash he was going to receive from chas, she stood there in silence eyes stern and anger clearly growing. "you want to marry my son Robert are you serious? You don't deserve to be happy you don't deserve Aaron sooner or later your mess up and I'll be there smiling there's no way you're marrying my son over my dead body."

"I know you hate me Chas I'm sorry I can't win you round but my feelings for your son are real I love him and I'm gonna marry him whether you accept it or not, it will happen I just want Aaron to be happy and having your blessing would do that it would mean the world to him." Robert really did want chas to accept their relationship he wants Aaron to have his mum back, "I can't give you my blessing Robert all the things you've done to Aaron in the past, the way you treated him picking him up and dropping him. you lied and cheated what's to say you won't do it again you've clearly got form Robert."

!I'm not gonna deny the things I've done in the past chas the way I treated Aaron was disgusting and I'll live with that forever but if we all lived in the past no one would be happy and I just want Aaron and me to be happy I'm not gonna mess this up again I'm not prepared to ever lose him again I would risk my life in a second to keep him safe I know I was an asshole back then but I believe I've changed, look at me Robert Sugden in a relationship with a man. asking his boyfriends mother for her blessing to marry her son I'm not afraid of what people think of me anymore I don't care if I get looked at funny or judged on my past and current choices all I care about is the way Aaron sees me, you're a huge part of his life I want us to get on he deserves that." Robert was really going all out to try and win chas round every word was the truth though he wasn't the same guy he was back then he didn't want to be.

"It doesn't matter what you say to me Robert I'm never gonna change my opinion about you I couldn't care less about you what Aaron sees in you I'll never know but just know this I'm never going to accept you no matter how hard you try it'll never be enough." Robert was starting to get angry. the fact chas never would accept him bothered Robert more than he ever thought it would but what more could he say or do to change her mind it was pointless he was fighting but losing an endless battle and he'd had enough. 

"You know what chas I'm done I've tried talking and your not bothered I've tried to show you how much I've changed and your not interested I can't carry on proving myself to you so I'm not gonna bother, but it's not gonna stop me asking your son to marry me with or without you I just thought you'd be there for Aaron I guess I was wrong". "Don't you dare Robert, you know I'll always be there for Aaron it's you who tore me and my son apart just as I got him back you ruined everything I can't sit there and watch Aaron make the biggest mistake of his life."

"That's his choice to make if he says yes or not chas he's happy you'd know that if you ever bothered to talk to him and I know he misses you its not fair for him to feel this way pulled in both directions between his boyfriend and his mum it shouldn't be like that I just want us to get along for Aaron's sake." "As long as your in the picture Robert me and Aaron won't get along now I've heard enough I've got a pub to run you know where the door is." chas Walked past Robert out to the bar in a mood. 

It's not like I didn't try Robert thought to himself I really wanted this to work and it clearly didn't I'm running out of options she won't ever accept our relationship and its pushing Aaron I can see it in his eyes every time her name is mentioned I don't wanna see that pain he should never feel like that just because his mum won't accept me, I can't give up though I'll just have to think of something else Robert was determined for chas to like him if it was the last thing he did he was going to make chas accept him not for his sake but purely for Aaron's. 

Aaron loved working at the scrap yard but one thing he hated was the paperwork that came with it, Adam was no good at it so it was left up to Aaron. he could always palm it off on Robert he thought to himself Rob wouldn't mind would he? Not important right now he needed to figure out a way for his mum to warm to Robert because deep down he missed her not that he would ever admit it, he wanted her in his life again in their lives he doesn't want them at each other's throats as much as Robert riled his mum up she gave back as good as she got, paddy on the other hand was completely opposite he was happy for me and rob after all he only wanted me to be happy and he knew I was, Robert talked a lot to paddy that day it was the first person apart from me he really opened up to it made me realize how messed up the situation was when we was cheating and hiding it from Chrissie. I always said I would never go with a married or attached man let alone a man who was engaged to the opposite sex, but Robert got under my skin and into my heart I couldn't just bury those feelings as hard as I tried I fell in love with him and true love can't be a crime, yeah it was wrong and he'd always feel guilty for that but he was never sorry for falling in love with Robert only sorry about the way things happened, if he could go back and change that part he would do things differently but in the end he got Robert and now that's all that matters. Just as he was standing up to stretch his legs fed up of being stuck in the same seat for nearly two hours he heard Robert's car pull up, he knew that sound he didn't need to check it was him, Robert kept his car, Lawrence was determined to get it back but Chrissie was surprisingly generous during the divorce she just wanted away from Robert and the village she didn't care about that stupid car!

"Aaron you here?" Robert shouted out hoping for a reply. "Yeah where else would I be rob I'm buried in Paperwork help me out." Aaron looked at him with puppy dog eyes "you've been here all day, you even started?" "Yeah I've started I'm not completely stupid you know. I hate it though you're a businessman you love this type of thing." I'll help you out but you'll owe me one."

"How did I know that you'd say that you won't do it because you love me you're an ass Robert Sugden what will I owe you then? And if it's sex like I think it is you don't need to do my paperwork to get it, but it would help." Aaron winked at Robert. "it actually wasn't sex but now you mention it I know our plans tonight." "well what then"? 

"I'm sure I'll think of something now do you want my help or not?" "Yeah I do want your help what's up with you anyway you seem weird?" "Nothing's up I'm good just saw your mum in the pub tried talking to her but only got the same crap she's hard work." "Robert I dunno why you keep bothering with her she won't change her opinion of you not all the time we're together."

"thanks for putting it gently Aaron I appreciate your support." Robert huffed and went and sat down. "I didn't mean it like that rob I'm sorry it's just she's never gonna be your number one fan is she it's pointless to keep trying I'm not having her coming between us anymore it's not right." Aaron walked over to Robert and ran his hand through Roberts hair and down his neck. "I don't want us to fall out over this so just leave it alone." Robert grabbed Aaron's hand from the back of his neck and sighed. "I just want her to like me Aaron I'm not bothered about anyone else in the village I couldn't give a shit, but she's your mum I want us to get along." "I didn't know you felt that way." Aaron gave Robert a sympathetic look. "I'll try talking to her if that's how strongly you feel about it." "It's ok I'm sure in time things could turn around." Robert lied, but Aaron didn't need to know that. 

It was a few days later and Robert and Aaron were still in bed, the sun peeking through the curtains boxes still scattered around the room. "We really should think about decorating" Robert said. "I'm getting sick of tripping over boxes every time I get out of bed." "your sick of it rob? it's mostly your stuff in these boxes I'm sick of asking you to unpack them." "Alright Aaron don't be mean I said I'd get around to it and I will come to think of it, you owe me so you can unpack them."

"You seriously trust me with your clothes and shoes last time I so much as touched your shoes or jackets you nearly had a hissy fit." "Well come on they're proper leather Aaron and like you've said before there my pride and joy." You've seriously gotta get a life Robert it's only bloody clothes." "Without my clothes I'm not me if you saw me that first day we met wearing jogging bottoms and an anorak you wouldn't of looked twice, well you would of at my face we all know I'm gorgeous but my clothes? come on this face and ugly clothes." Robert points to himself a little smug. "they do not go."

"Whatever! I'm just saying clothes aren't everything Robert." "So if I took all your hoodies from you?" "Why are we still talking about this crap! And F.Y.I, You take my hoodies and your know about it!" "Aww Aaron was that a threat?" Robert pouts "you know you turn me on when you threaten me." 

"Is sex constantly on your mind Robert?" "I'm a man of coarse it is what's worrying me now is why it isn't on yours all the time?" "Don't get me wrong Robert I love it you know that, but there're more important thing." I can't believe you just said that." Robert looks shocked at Aaron. "sex is everything." "I get it sex God you want it now don't ya?" "When don't I? Let's be honest sex between us is amazing the best I've ever had and I'm including woman in that you turn me on in ways I never knew existed!"

"I do, do I well that's looking pretty obvious now." Aaron points to Robert's pants, Robert leans over practically laying on top of Aaron and kisses him a slow passionate kiss as Aaron deepens the kiss Robert groans and Aaron is losing it already. Robert pulls Aaron down the bed and takes off his pants to reveal his hard-on he returns to Aaron and does the same, then he's kissing him again quicker this time but with still as much passion as before, he then traces his fingers over Aaron's stomach slowly and Aaron shivers Robert knows exactly why he does this but it never stops him wanting to take the scars away the pain he felt while creating them the memories he has of them but there part of Aaron and he loves every inch of Aaron from his head to his toes, Robert then takes Aaron in his hand and starts stroking up and down his length slowly only gaining pace when Aaron practically begs Him too, "rob please faster I need faster." Aaron's begging finally pays off and before long he biting his lip and breathing heavily until he can take it no longer and explodes with a load moan, Aaron pulls Robert down on top of him kissing him gently Robert then rolls over and Aaron takes his place on top of him repeating the actions until Robert starts moaning and Aaron only has to quicken up for a few seconds before Robert gets what he wants Robert doesn't do begging but in the moment that's exactly what he finds himself doing as a small seductive smile grows on Aaron's face Robert pleads with him. "Aaron please." he struggles to get out as he too feels his release. A few minutes later there still breathing heavily entwined together when Robert laughs looking at Aaron. "and you said there were more important things than sex". Aaron joins Robert laughing. "I like your way of thinking better than mine I guess". winking at Robert who smiles and kisses Aaron's shoulder. 

The next day Robert and Aaron were sitting at a table in the corner of the pub laughing and joking flirting away when Aaron spotted chas behind the bar. "want another pint." he said to Robert knowing full well what Aaron wanted to go to the bar for he passed on the drink, "Nah I'm good got some work to do this afternoon." "ok well I'm getting another one." as Aaron stood Robert pulled him back down by his arm. "don't do it Aaron not here I know you wanna talk to her but not now leave it till she's less busy than she is now and she don't look to happy." nothing new there then Robert thought.

"I just wanna talk to her rob I'm not gonna make a scene I know I can make her understand us if she'd just listen long enough to hear me out." "do it then." Robert said a little to sharply then he intended to sound. "just don't get ya hopes up." Aaron winked at Robert and stood up making his way over to chas she eyed he was coming over she was watching them since they came in earlier on only really seeing Robert face as Aaron had his back to her.

"you alright love?" she directed at Aaron. "I would be if you would just drop this whole vendetta against my boyfriend" he replied, "I'm not getting into this now Aaron I'm working." "and I'm sick of your excuses just give him a chance mum do it for me I don't wanna argue with you anymore." "it's not as easy as that love I don't wanna hate Robert but I can't forget all the things he did to you the way he treated you I know you can do better Aaron I'm just looking out for you."

"you don't need to look out for me mum he's not the same person he was back then he loves me and I love him don't make me choose between you both because you're lose every time I know you've done a lot for me and I'll always be grateful but your being unfair mum he hates that you despise him so much all he's done is tried with you and it constantly gets thrown back in his face." 

"I don't dislike him I dislike his treatment of you and I know that was in the past but I can't forget the state he left you in when he married Chrissie." "I know that mum, but we can't keep going over this I'm clearly wasting my time with you". "Aaron love I'm sorry but I can't give you my blessing." "I'm not asking you for your blessing what does that even mean I'm asking you to give Robert a chance." Just as Aaron was finishing the last word of his sentence Robert appeared behind him placing his hand on Aaron's shoulder as a sign of support looking directly at chas as he spoke. "can the three of us just go through the back and talk about this like adults I'm not discussing our private life in front of a pub full of people."

"I'm busy Robert" chas looked sternly at him "not now". "What about coming to ours for dinner tomorrow night then?" Aaron chimed in "It's a good idea mum." "I'll see love." is all she managed before she turned to serve a waiting customer, Aaron turned to Robert with a defeated look on his face. "nothing's ever simple for us is it? Why can't we just have a normal stress free life." "where's the fun in that?" was all Robert could say. "seriously though it'll get better things will quieten down people will eventually stop dissing us and commenting on our relationship it will get boring." I just hope it's sooner rather than later.

Robert knew it would be hard living a life out in the open with Aaron, being judged. but he never knew it would be this hard that he'd have days like this that make him hate everything and everyone around him not that he would ever change being with Aaron or coming out to Diane Victoria and Andy that was one of the things he was dreading the most but the result was better than he ever expected when he told them he left Chrissie that he'd fell in love with someone Else and that someone else was a man and that man was Aaron he never expected that reaction or the way silence could speak a thousand words of acceptance the way Diane just hugged him and Victoria just smiled as if what I was telling them wasn't a big deal it felt like a weight had been lifted, they all finally spoke after a few minutes telling me how brave it was and that they'd stick by me and Aaron and Andy telling me it doesn't matter who I am as long as I'm happy I felt accepted that was the best feeling in the world,  
The feeling I had now couldn't be more opposite I'm sick of the stares and whispered words I don't usually give a fuck I'm Robert Sugden don't like me don't care attitude I display and put on for the world to see till I go home to Aaron at night but it was starting to wear thin in public and it was becoming a problem I needed to sort fast! I don't let me barriers down I don't let people in I push them away that's what I've always done I don't let people's comments get to me I only care about Aaron's feelings and opinions I admit I'm selfish have been for as long as I could remember but for once I wasn't the one with the selfish remarks and put downs that keep coming my way I deserve a lot of crap and I take it as well but when will our relationship be yesterday's news? 

Just as Robert sighed for what felt like the millionth time he found Aaron's arms snaking around his neck. "what's wrong robert"? "Just ignore me Aaron having a crap day crap week actually is your mum coming over tonight?" Robert asked in a questioning way. "no she just called to say she couldn't make it made up some lame excuse and everything."

"Her loss then we should just step back and let her come to us I'm done proving myself to her." shrugging his shoulders in defeat "it's time me and you got back to us, we can start with our room it's time we decorated where's that paint we ordered?" "your gonna decorate Robert don't make me laugh you don't seem the type do you even know how to use a paintbrush?" Aaron's words came out a little too sarcastic. "you do know I was brought up on a farm Aaron country living and all that, the D.I.Y I did around that place did include a little painting I'm not the city boy here Robert chuckled." "Ok fine lead the way farmer Sugden show me what you can do." "never call me that again and fine I'm gonna decorate the crap out of this house and when I'm finished you're gonna eat your words trust me." Robert poked at Aaron, "what color we painting anyway is it that coffee color I chose?"

"We chose and yeah that's the one." "get me one of your hoodies I'm not dressed for this." "I'm not getting you a hoodie of mine just so you can purposely smear paint all over it no way rob just take your shirt off." "Aaron Aaron Aaron I can't do that now can I? your get turned on and we'll never get this done. I know you like me shirtless your only human after all, But this needs to get done because if my shirt does come off painting will be the furthest thing from my mind." Aaron rolled his eyes and threw one of his old t-shirts at Robert.

after a number of arguments and choice words Robert and Aaron looked at their handy work, although it took longer than first thought the house was finally decorated and they had their stamp firmly placed on harm farm, it really did look good, Roberts choice of wooden flooring throughout and neutral colors made the house looks warm and comforting, Robert smiled at Aaron who still couldn't believe it was finally done the joint effort they made was worth it in the end although he did come close a few times to chucking paint brush's and rolls of wallpaper directly at Roberts's head, he just about fought the urge, "I'm proud of us, Robert said, it looks good, really good we finally have our home." looking at Aaron with emotion, Aaron smiled and kissed Robert softly. 

 

Aaron was standing at Jackson grave that afternoon, he couldn't remember the last time he was here, that saddened him he never wanted to forget him and he hadn't, he sat down on the grass staring at the headstone tears slowly forming in his eyes he still felt guilty everyday still would change places with Jackson in a heartbeat he was such a good guy he didn't deserve to die that way but Aaron was the one who gave him the cocktail of drugs, he watched as he sipped it slowly, then Jackson's words which still ring in his ears don't forget me Aaron was now crying and as he slowly looked up at the sky he simply whispered I'll never forget you mate I love ya, Aaron decided that he would visit the grave more often maybe even bring Robert here sometime, he thinks Robert would be ok with that he knows all about Jackson, although Aaron was skeptical in telling him out of fear Robert would judge him ,but he never did he sat and listened holding Aaron's hand telling him it wasn't his fault reassuring Aaron that he was a good guy drying Aaron's tears when the sobbing was uncontrollable, Robert made him feel better about himself he gave Aaron hope.  
Aaron got up off the grass and patted the headstone as a sign of respect he laid the flowers on the ground and slowly walked away only looking back to say "see ya soon mate". 

As Aaron walked through the door Robert startled him "where you been?" "god rob don't that you scared the crap out of me." pushing Robert with a little more force than necessary. "oww" Aaron it's not like I crept up on ya is it." "I've been to Jackson's grave sat there for a little while, what you been doing? apart from looking at yourself in the mirror all day," "you know me so well." Robert winked. "I've just been doing some paperwork in the office." he hadn't but Robert couldn't tell him what he was really doing not yet anyway, "I've gotta go out for a bit do you wanna meet in the pub later?" "you really wanna go to the pub Robert? my mum will be there I can't be bothered with her crap today," "ok well text to let me know." Robert winked and kissed Aaron as he headed out the door shouting back to Aaron "love you", Aaron was about to reply but he heard the door slam thinking to himself he's acting weird is he up to something. 

Robert slammed the door and walked over to his car he didn't like lying to Aaron but its not like it was a massive lie he just needed more time to figure out how he was going to propose, what he was doing before Aaron got home was looking at rings, he wondered how all this worked he knew how to propose to a woman the diamond, down on one knee but how did he propose to a man? is it the same? do you both get rings? he had no idea, he needed to find someone who knew about these things Robert thought to himself then it clicked, Victoria she'll know she must, she knows everything well she claims to, so he headed towards the pub in hope he'd find her there. 

As he walked through the door of the woolpack he instantly spotted Victoria in the corner cuddled up to Adam he's a good guy deep down but if he ever hurts my sister he'll wish he was never born he thought, as he approached them he buried that thought and smiled when they spotted him walking over. "can i talk to you Vic." 

"hey, rob sure you can whats up?" was her reply, "or do you wanna go somewhere more private?" tilting her head in Adams direction not very subtly, "Nah its ok Adam knows about this I'm pretty surprised he's not blabbed to you already." Adam piped up "I can keep a secret you know I'm not a gossip mate, you've offended me he joked, "will someone please tell me whats going on? what secret rob?" Victoria looked a little shocked, 

"it's nothing bad vic don't worry, I just talked to Adam a few weeks ago about Aaron." "what about Aaron? tell me?" aww I forgot how much you hate being out of the loop." Robert Jacob Sugden tell me what's going on now." "I'm gonna ask Aaron to marry me." "oh my god." was all she managed to get out before she jumped up and squeezed her brother, "I'm so happy for you why did you tell Adam though and not me?"

"I just wanted to know how he thought Aaron would react he is his best mate, after all, now I need my little sisters advice." "I'm listening" she said, "ok do I get him a ring? do I get down on one knee?" "I don't think there's any wrong way of doing it rob." "that's not really helped me Vic." 

"ok if I was you I'd get him a ring keep it simple ask him in a place that's special to you both." "babe he can't ask Aaron to marry him in the barn its tacky." "Adam shut it." "fine ill just listen to the wise words of queen Victoria go on." she shoots him a dirty look before turning her attention back to Robert, "do it how you want rob. Aaron will love it whatever way you decide." "you seriously think he'll say yes?" "of coarse he will rob he loves ya, can we go ring shopping? I can help you pick one out oh my god I'm so excited!" £thanks Vic that would be a great help he stood up and hugged her before he left." 

a few days had passed and Aaron was at the scrapyard thoughts spinning around his head he was becoming surer that Robert was up to something, he knew Robert had form was he cheating on me? Aaron said to himself once a cheater always a cheater, even though the once was with him it still didn't make it right, day by day Aaron was becoming more suspicious, Robert was skulking around, no doubt hiding things, he was quieter than usual something was definitely up and he needed to find out, he had to confront him. 

Robert just left the cafe when his phone beeped in his pocket it was a text from Aaron it read: can we meet at home I need to talk to you. Robert was confused at the text had he done something wrong he had no idea why Aaron needed to talk he texted back: on my way ill be 10 mins x. all he got back was: ok, something was up Robert thought as he put his phone in his pocket and headed home. 

Robert had barely got through the door when Aaron questioned him getting straight to the point. "have you been cheating on me?" he asked in a strained voice, Robert looked at him pained at what he'd just heard did he hear right? "come on Robert answer the question it's not difficult he then repeated himself are you cheating on me rob?"

"I can't believe you'd ask me that Aaron after everything we've been through to get here do you seriously think I would ever risk losing you? where the hell did you get this crap from?" "Robert you've been acting weird for a while now, always going out, not interested in anything I say to you, it all leads to one thing Robert just tell me the truth." Robert was seriously shocked at how little Aaron trusted him, "do you not trust me Aaron?"

"you know I trust you rob but you're up to something and it's starting to piss me off I need to know." " and I need you to have a little faith in me Aaron, have I got to check up with you before I do anything?" Aaron stormed off pissed at what Robert just said, "Aaron don't walk away from me you're the one that started this, you can't just say that then walk away." Aaron spun around and gave Robert a dirty look one that he'd never saw before. "what do you want me to say Robert you still haven't answered my question, what's with all the sudden secrecy? did you get fed up with only one person on the go do you need a woman as well?"

"wow pretty pathetic Aaron I chose you over Chrissie I lost almost everything, I get nothing but crap from everyone in the village and its all for you, and you still think I'm not fully in this relationship? if that's what you think were in serious trouble." Robert was pacing back and forth anger growing with every step.

"I don't know what to think anymore rob, just tell me what's been going on." "I'm not cheating on you Aaron I would never do that to you I could never do that to you if you're so intent on knowing what's going on ill tell you, but I swear to you I'm not cheating." "tell me then I need to know please Robert."

"yeah I've been acting differently been hiding stuff but it was never for the reason you though, I was planning something for you, for us, I never wanted it to happen like this." Aaron looks at him with an upset face before forcing the words out of his mouth, "tell me". Robert steps closer to Aaron taking his hand tracing small shapes on his wrists looking at him he tells him, "I was gonna ask you to marry me." 

Aaron was quiet for what felt like a lifetime, Robert couldn't take the silence any longer, "what are you thinking?" Aaron burst out laughing. "you were gonna ask me to marry you seriously?" "I didn't think it would humor you this much Aaron."

"I'm not laughing because it's funny, I thought you never wanted to get married again?" "I can change my mind can't I?" "of coarse you can but why?" was all Aaron managed to respond. "I love you Aaron that's why, I wanna spend my life with you, I wanna prove to everyone how much you mean to me." "we don't have to get married to prove that though Robert." "so you're saying you don't wanna marry me Aaron?" 

"I'm not saying that, don't put words in my mouth rob, all I'm saying is don't ask me for the wrong reasons." "I'm asking you because I love you Aaron, marry me? because you love me." Robert pulled out a box from his jacket pocket and held it out to Aaron, he looked at him with tears in his eyes matching Aaron's emotions, Aaron's mouth dropped open and he was completely speechless. 

"Aaron livesy you are a pain in the ass a stubborn one at that, you turned my life upside down, but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way, you make me laugh your smile brightens my day, I can do anything with you by my side you've made me a better person I love you with all my heart will you marry me?" they were both visibly crying, Robert waiting for his answer, which Aaron finally gave him, "yes you idiot ill marry you I love you too." Robert took the ring from the box and placed it on Aaron's finger smiling as he grabbed him hugging tightly, only breaking apart to kiss his fiancé.

TBC???


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert tell there families the good news (well not so good for chas!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much shorter chapter.

I cant believe Robert just asked me to marry him, i'm still in complete shock! i never even thought about marriage well not with him anyway, never thought to bring it up considering his previous relationship, i never thought he'd go down that road again. yet here i am with a ring on my finger and a smile on my face, i couldn't be any happier if i tried. Robert looks relived i said yes though, there was never really any doubt. i feel really guilty about the argument now i should tell him i'm sorry i didn't trust him. Aaron looks across the room to where Robert is standing "ok Vic i'll tell him i gotta go were meet for a drink later" Robert tried to hurry Victoria off the phone wanting to get back to Aaron, did you tell her? Aaron said, yeah shes really excited wants to be our wedding planner, what we've only this minute just got engaged rob, i know Aaron but shes just happy you know what shes like, anyway Mr Aaron sugden, you are taking my name right? Robert livesy don't sound great, Aaron tutted. no offence rob but im not gonna be called Aaron sugden doesn't make me sound great either cant we just keep our names or double barrel them? what like livesy-sugden? Robert looked at Aaron who said what about sugden-livesy? were not gonna agree on this anytime soon so lets go celebrate i wanna show my new fiancé off, don't you think we should tell our families first? me mums gonna flip out. well let her Aaron its our lives she cant ruin this i wont let her, now lets go i said we'd meet Vic and Adam in the pub, Aaron pulled Robert back, looking at him, im sorry i didn't trust you, it doesn't matter now, all that matters is you said yes, what would you of done if i said no? i guess your never know, Robert said winking at Aaron.

 

ADAM

Aaron and Robert are engaged Vic cant stop smiling, im happy too but if he hurts my best mate i'll break him in to millions of pieces and sell him on eBay, i admit i disliked Robert sugden never understood what Aaron saw in him but now im kinda warming to him, hes a good guy deep down, i misjudged him. at the start i was looking out for me best mate i always will, but the way Robert acts with Aaron now is totally different to the guy he was when he came back to the village, he seems relaxed and easier to talk to and i know he loves Aaron, which in the end is the only thing that counts, they still get a few comments from people around the village well mostly Robert does but its only made them stronger and now there getting married its mad! if anyone would of asked me a few years back if Aaron would ever fully accept himself let alone fall in love and get married i'd of laughed in their face, but looking at them now as they walk through the door of the pub, beaming smiles and totally in love, i couldn't be happier for them they deserve it.

VICTORIA

my brothers getting married to one of my best mates im so happy for them, there so meant to be together, it wasn't easy for them getting here, especially my brother, when he first told us about him and Aaron i was shocked to say the least i never even knew my brother was into guys the thought never crossed my mind, but i remember thinking that maybe it explained a lot and in ways it did, hes not the same person he was, hes caring and easy to talk to hes there for me i feel like I've got my brother back and Aaron and him make a great couple there total opposites but it works and im glad they found each other. 

 

As we entered the pub it didn't take long to spot the cheesy grins plastered all over Vic and Adams faces it was sweet really, the hugs we got attracted a bit of attention though but why should i really care i was happy the man i loved had just proposed why shouldn't i shout it from the rooftops, im so happy for you guys, Aaron your gonna be my brother in law this is awesome, i smiled at Vic i know i just wish my mum would have the same excitement as you when i tell her, Robert squeezed Aaron's leg under the table, do you want me to come with you we can tell her together? thanks rob Aaron smiled but i think I've gotta do this on my own. besides Victoria looks like shes dying to talk weddings. oh god! please let me come with you, ha nope, Aaron stood up and winked at Robert, have fun.

 

As i made my way to the back room in search of my mum i started to get nervous i really wanted her to be happy for me, i found her sitting at the table with a coffee in one hand flicking through some girly magazine no doubt, she looked up and spotted me, "hey love", you alright mum? I've come to tell you something, she closed the magazine and stood up walking towards me, whats up Aaron? i just needed to spit it out so i did, "Robert asked me to marry him and i said yes" there i said it that wasn't too hard, the look on her face instantly told me she was far from happy though but then i knew that, "he asked you then"? what do ya mean he asked me did you know about this mum? he came to talk to me a while back asked me for my blessing, i told him i couldn't give you it, you deserve better Aaron, what so you just said no? i told him he wasn't good enough for you i only spoke the truth love, i wish you could see that, how many times do we have to go over this before you get it in your head mum stop dissing him he doesn't deserve your hate its not your place to tell me if hes good enough or not, im your mother Aaron i only want to protect you, i don't need protecting im old enough to make my own decisions, im marrying him mum with or without your blessing i cant make it any clearer then that. from now on Robert and me come as a package he comes first like it or not im through caring, chas shouted after him but Aaron was already gone he wasn't gonna stick around and listen to his mums disapproval.

 

Aaron was angry he needed to get out of there fast, needed fresh air to clear his head, he stormed through the pub and out the door almost knocking Edna of her feet only stopping briefly to apoligise, Robert clocked him and knew there was something up not that he needed to guess it was pretty obvious who put him in that mood, he stood up and made his excuses to Adam and Vic and went in search for Aaron, why does she always do this, hes her son why cant she just let him be happy, Robert realized he was talking to himself first sign of madness he thought, as he got to the top of the village he could see Aaron leaning against a wall, he approached him sitting next to him in silence wanting Aaron to talk only when he was ready, after 5 minutes of sighs and silence he finally spoke, "why does she have to do this rob"? im her son cant she just be happy for me? Robert looked at Aaron with sympathy, its because she thinks im gonna screw up Aaron that i'll hurt you again that im not good enough, your a good person rob you are good enough, Robert looked away from Aaron, im not good enough. im not shes right, but im trying to be better i really am i wanna be the person you deserve Aaron and i can only do that with you by my side, you've changed so much Robert don't doubt yourself im always gonna be here with you, she said you went to see her and asked for her blessing, Robert returned to looking at Aaron, "yeah i did, i asked her but she shot me down, I said to her that you deserved for me and her get along, no good came of it though. im sorry I've caused problems between you and your mum i never wanted that Aaron. don't be stupid rob im not gonna try with her anymore, im gonna give her time to think maybe she'll start to understand, and if she doesn't? Robert added in, well I've still got you right? Robert winked "always."

 

CHAS 

Am I being to hard on him? I just want him to understand where I'm coming from, should I give Robert a chance? Chas was getting tired of the constant fighting she just wanted her son back. And Aaron made that clear it would only happen if she accepted Robert, but had he really changed? Deep down she knew Robert did love him but he loved Chrissie didn't he? It still didn't stop him cheating, just as the last thought entered her head Diane appeared in the doorway, “you alright pet?” I don't know Diane me and Aaron fell out again I'm sick of it! Let me guess this is about Robert? Am I right? Yeah I know he's your stepson but Aaron deserves better, chas you need to give him a chance Robert really has changed trust me I've never seen him so happy and content, everybody deserves a second chance. Whatever you may think of him he loves Aaron and if you don't accept that then your lose him. 

 

Robert was sitting in his office at home farm trying, but failing to get any work done, he could feel Aaron's eyes on him, he was a distraction, an amazingly gorgeous distraction he thought to himself, i know im irresistible to look at Aaron but you gotta stop staring at me, i need to get this work done unless you got any better ideas? I've always got better ideas rob, why you working on a Sunday anyway? im trying to land a new client and if i succeed this one could set us up for life, you work to hard Robert take a break, relax a bit.  
are you gonna relax me then? straight to the point rob no romance with you is there? hey you know i can be romantic i proposed. that's romantic, anyways your less romantic then me, its not a competition rob, whatever you know im right Aaron, he leaned in to Robert and kissed his neck, Robert moaned in pleasure at the feel of his lips on him, placing his hands on Aaron's hips he pulled him down so Aaron was sitting on his lap both fighting for dominance and getting more turned on by the second clothes being teared off and lust taking over they couldn't of made it to the bedroom if they tried. as Robert slumped back in his office chair fulfilled, Aaron still leaning against the desk gleaming, said "breaks over" winked and walked out the room, Robert shouting to him Aaron Livesy you tease!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and comment   
> might continue with another chapter if people liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert finally get though to Chas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.

the wedding day was fast approaching and Aaron was becoming increasingly nervous, not at the fact of marry Robert he had no nerves about that, he knew Robert was it for him, he was becoming nervous because his mum was still not accepting his relationship, its all he wanted. he wants her at his wedding he only plans on getting married once and he doesn't want his mum missing out on his special day. thankfully paddy would be there, it made Aaron that little bit calmer to know that the closest person he had to a father would be by his side supporting him and he was grateful, paddy doesn't doubt Robert or judge him like his mother does hes just there for them both and Aaron appreciates his approval of Robert.

 

planning the wedding for Robert was stressful but he was enjoying putting together the best day of Aaron and his lives. from the invitations to the catering which Victoria would be doing, she helped Robert out a lot as annoying as she was he was happy and grateful for her input, he was growing close to his little sister again, he realized how much he missed her when he was gone and spending time with her just reassured him that he would never lose contact from his family again. Aaron was nervous and Robert was picking up on it, the one thing he cant control is the one thing Aaron wants most. its not like he hasn't tried repeatedly to talk to chas, there was nothing more he could do, and that annoyed Robert more than it should. he controlled everything and did what he could for Aaron but chas just wouldn't accept him.

 

Aaron was walking through the house in search of Robert, looking in every room till he finally found him sitting in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee, pen and paper in hand. "this house is way too big for the two of us rob, didn't you hear me shouting you?" Robert looked up putting down his pen and looking at Aaron. "yeah i heard you calling me is that what you wanted to say? that this house is too big? only I've got more important things to be doing like planning our wedding for one", he pointed to the notepad sitting in-front of him, "there's not much left to do though is there?"

"A few finer details to go over Aaron, i would ask you to help but you don't look that interested". Aaron gave Robert a small smirk before moving closer to the older guy, "I've got things on my mind you know and anyway if i did help you'd only criticize if i didn't do things your way." Robert laughed out loud at just how well Aaron knew him. 

 

Aaron and Robert were sitting in the cafe a few days later. Aaron on his lunch break trying to relax a little after the hectic morning he'd just had, and Robert talking to him about yet another contract he'd just secured. as hard as Aaron was trying not to ignore him he was in a world of his own, he picked up on a few words here and there but not enough to string a sentence together and make sense of what Robert was really saying.

"Are you even listening to what im saying Aaron? what is up with you anyway?" "I've had a stressful morning rob, Adams gone AWOL and I've gotta go back and scrap 2 cars as well as sort the paperwork so excuse me if im not in the best of moods today we cant all choose the hours we work." Aaron's words irritated Robert. "take it out on me why don't ya i was only asking a question Aaron i shouldn't of bothered". 

"just forget it Robert i didn't mean to take it out on you im just sick of pulling all the weight at the scrap yard,and the stress of the weddings getting to me i just want it over with". Aaron regretted saying that the minute it came out if his mouth and the look on Roberts face confirmed it was the wrong thing to say. "thanks a lot Aaron here's me planning everything and trying to make you happy yet you want it over with, we should of just eloped instead of me wasting time on every little detail". 

Robert got up to leave but Aaron pulled at his coat to stay put. "I didn't mean it like that Rob im sorry it came out wrong, im just pissed off with everything going on. im grateful your putting in so much effort to make it the best day of our lives." Roberts features softened at Aaron's admission. "I know things are getting to ya Aaron but talk to me don't keep it bottled up i wanna help in anyway i can, i don't like seeing ya like this and its all because of chas everything comes down to her, you cant keep living your life this way its not fair on you, she's being a selfish cow."

"Alright Robert i get it but shes still my mum, i just miss her." Robert got up pulling Aaron with him. "Where are we going robert I've gotta get back to work in a bit." Robert kept walking easing Aaron out the door. "We're gonna sort this out once and for all".

 

Robert practically dragged Aaron towards the pub ignoring any protests or excuses Aaron was throwing his way. "shes not gonna listen you know she won't", was the last one he heard before they entered the pub in search for chas. Diane was serving behind the bar,as she finished pouring the customers drink she clocked the two boys signalling them to come over. "hi you two what can i get you?" Robert responded to his step mum. "we're not here for a drink Diane we're looking for chas, is she in?" "shes on her break in the back room pet, is it wise for you to talk to her?" Aaron rolled his eyes before Robert glanced towards him. "its all we've got left Diane we're getting married in 2 weeks time, she should be there for Aaron's sake." "ok then just no arguing pet. go through shes not gonna be happy to see you though Robert." "I know but im through caring Diane. see you in a bit."

As they got to the back room Aaron shouted out for chas. "Mum you in here?" he heard her reply from upstairs. "One minute love just coming". Robert knew chas thought Aaron was on his own the cheery tone to her voice convinced him of that. "hey love" chas smiled at Aaron before she spotted Robert. when she did her smile fell from her face faster then she put it there. "Chas you know why we're here." Robert directed at her, no point in small talk he thought.

Aaron chimed in sitting down at the kitchen table. "Mum i just want you at my wedding it wont be the same without you there. just let this dispute go please." chas came and sat next to him at the table leaving a lingering Robert leaning against the wall not wanting to intrude to much on Aaron and his mum. "I know you want me at your wedding son, i know im never gonna change your mind about this, and i wanna see my son get married but i don't know if i can Aaron, i cant help but think your making a huge mistake."

"its not a huge mistake marrying your soul mate mum." Robert stood there and smiled at Aaron's last comment before putting his two cents in, "i know you don't like me chas and that's completely up to you but your judging me on my past im not that person anymore thanks to Aaron i never wanna be that person again, we've been together for years now and I've never cheated or hurt him and i never will I've changed i just want you to see that and give me a chance to prove to you how much i mean it."

"I know you've changed Robert and i don't doubt that you love my son but he's been through so much in such a short space of time, and im just worried that one day your hurt him and undo all the hard work he's done." Aaron was starting to get emotional at all the memories of his past before Robert came along, "He wont hurt me mum i know he wont im stronger than you think. you know, and Roberts made me that way he makes me feel safe i still have off days and he's there for me when i do. he listens to me mum, i just want you to give him a chance that's all im asking." 

"Robert came and sat next to Aaron taking his hand as a sign of support before turning to chas. "im not asking you to be best mates or anything chas you don't even have to like me, just be there for him come to our wedding not just for Aaron but for me too, i want you there it wont be the same if your not." 

"Its gonna take time for me to trust you completely Robert, but i miss my son so im willing to try." Robert looked at Aaron who had tears streaming down his face even though he was crying he looked so happy and relieved happier than Robert had seen him in a while. Aaron got up and dived on his mum embracing her in a hug happy to have his mum back and for finally ending the ongoing feud between the three of them. Robert smiled in relief and simply thanked chas for giving him a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will continue with chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the wedding

It was the morning of Aaron and Roberts wedding. Robert was finally marrying the one person he ever truly loved, he only wished his head didn't feel like it was gonna explode, whose idea was it to have the stag do's the night before the wedding? he promised himself he wouldn't get too drunk and he was achieving that until Andy turned up and plied him with enough booze to give him a week long hangover. he silently cursed himself while stumbling to the kitchen to get as much coffee down him as humanly possible. he hoped Aaron wouldn't moan at him for getting so drunk.it was weird not waking up next to Aaron he never wanted to spend the night before the wedding apart but Aaron talked him into it. Robert was excited to see him in his wedding suit he looked good in a suit, but then Aaron looked good in anything even those damn hoodies he seemed to love so much. 

Robert sat at the table with his head in his hands and a mug full of strong black coffee trying to think of any last minute things he may have forgotten, if there was any he couldn't think of them it was too late now anyway. then he panicked as something popped into his head. did he give Andy the rings? for the life of him he couldn't remember. just as he was about to phone him and put his mind at rest there was a knock at the door. whoever this was he didn't have time for it he thought. As he opened the door he got the shock of his life. he never thought he'd see the person staring back at him again.

 

Aaron was sitting in the back room of the pub nibbling at the corners of his toast. his wedding day was finally here, in a few hours he would be marrying Robert Sugden. it still surprised the hell out of him as to how they got here. He felt refreshed and he was relieved he didn't get wasted last night. He hoped Robert didn't over do it, not that he could tell Robert what to do, he wouldn't listen anyway. Aaron just wanted Robert to enjoy the day after all the hard work and planning he did. It was good to be back at the pub he still misses the place he shared with his mum and spending the night here felt like old times. 

What the hell? was all Robert could think to himself. why is he standing at his front door, on his wedding day,to another person, staring at his ex-wife? What is she even doing here? the thoughts were flying round Robert's head trying to process what was happening, he needed to speak but his voice was failing him, Chrissie was just staring at Robert waiting for him to speak. After what felt like a life time but was only seconds at the most. she decided to make the first move. opening her mouth to simply greet Robert. Why is she being so calm towards me? Robert thought to himself. He couldn't believe this was happening, after all this time. he had to admit to himself Chrissie couldn't of picked a worse day to turn up does she even know im getting married today? to the guy i was cheating on her with? why cant i speak? 

Are you going to invite me in Robert? or do i have to stand on the doorstep all day?

he had to open his mouth. What are you doing here Chrissie? He motioned her to come into the house he used to share with her.

She passed by him entering the house, that's no way to great your guests Robert. I've heard your getting married today. just thought i'd drop by and congratulate you.

He didn't know if she was being sincere or not. How did you find out about the wedding Chrissie?

I've kept in contact with Alicia since leaving the village, she dropped it into conversation, At first i was shocked. I still am. I never thought you would remarry.

How did he not know Alicia still speaks to her? I haven't got time for this, not today Chrissie. I've still got to shower and get ready. Why did you really come here?

She ignored his question instead asking one of her own. So you and Aaron live here? that's tasteful Robert. living in the same house you shared with me.

He knew he had no right getting annoyed with her but she was getting under his skin, he needed to get her to leave. unseen. He didn't want Aaron finding out about this.  
I think you should go now Chrissie. im getting married in less than 2 hours. I've still got things to sort.

What you cant spare your ex-wife five minutes of your time?

If you tell me what you want Chrissie, then maybe i can, i know you didn't come all the way here to wish me the best, i don't expect you too either.

Chrissie sighed to herself. You ruined my life Robert. Why should you deserve happiness? you deserve nothing.

 

Robert should of seen this coming as soon as he clocked her standing on his doorstep. I know i hurt you Chrissie. You don't need to remind me of that. I live with it everyday. i should of been honest with you from the start, as much as i try to apologize it will never be enough.

Chrissie broke down, tears streaming down her face ruining her make-up, but she didn't care. We had good times though Robert, I loved you so much, I gave you everything and you just chucked it in my face, breaking my heart in the process.

Robert was out of his depth, and he knew it. he always hated seeing Chrissie cry, not as much as he hated to see Aaron cry. Aaron crying would break his heart, He just felt sorry for Chrissie.

 

Our relationship at the start was good, it was great. but we fell apart Chrissie. I changed, i fell in love with someone else. I couldn't be myself around you. In the end i felt trapped. I regret the way it happened and im sorry for that, but i'll never be sorry for loving Aaron. 

She was falling apart in front of his eyes and it was all his doing. He felt bad for her. he felt guilty that he could do this to someone he supposedly used to love. he broke her and he knew it. he never denied that she could do better than him. but Chrissie needs to move on. he thought. 

Robert needed to tell her straight. You need to stop living in the past Chrissie. you need to move on.

Chrissie looked at Robert with confusion in her eyes. why do you get to be happy and not me? why after all this time am i still in love with you Robert? I want you back in my life. I want us to try again. I can give you everything he can't. We can move away and start fresh.

Roberts mouth dropped open in disbelief. He didn't know if he heard correctly. The start of this day was not meant to be like this he thought. He should have no one on his mind but Aaron, yet here Chrissie was saying she wanted him back. 

Robert leaned back against the wall to steady himself. not knowing if he needed to be sick because of the amount he drank the previous night, or the fact that Chrissie thought they still had a chance at happiness. He had no feelings left for her. that was confirmed the minute she walked through the door. She didn't do anything to him anymore not the way Aaron does. 

Every time he's even near him he still gets butterflies, sweaty palms and a frantic heart beat. Aaron makes Robert weak at the knees, after all this time he still makes him nervous. He's never bored with him, never looking for something else. He knows he will live the rest of his life loving Aaron and looking after him. Robert doesn't want Chrissie anymore, doesn't even love her and he needed to make that clear.

Robert walked towards Chrissie opening his mouth and trying to find the right words. I'm marrying Aaron today Chrissie. that's not gonna change. I love him with all my heart and i'm gonna spend the rest of my life with him. He makes me happier than I've ever been and i know in time you're find that too. im not in love with you anymore. i cant say it any clearer than that i'm sorry.

Chrissie looked angry. and Robert knew it. he knew that look from anywhere. She walked around the kitchen island looking over paperwork that was layed out on the table, like she still owned the place. only stopping when she realized what she was peering at. directing her anger at Robert. So you planned the wedding yourself? he must have some big effect on you, I couldn't even get you to fill our wedding invites out. yet here you are with your pathetic little list. She pointed her finger in his direction. You've gone soft Robert.  
Having a boyfriend has made you into someone your not. what do you even see in him anyway? he's the local mechanic with a scrap yard. he's a nobody.

Robert was now beyond angry at Chrissie. Your out of line Chrissie. you can insult me as much as you want, but when you start insulting my fiancé it gets personal. i wont have you talking about him like that. ever. And I've not gone soft, yeah i may have changed but it was for the better. Aaron is for the better. He's a nobody to you but he's a somebody to me. that somebody who changed my life, who made me feel alive again, and as for what i see in him the list is endless. i could go on all day but why should i give you any details about my relationship? its nothing to do with you. Now you need to go i wont tell you again.

Aaron was in his old room looking at his wedding suit. He looked good in a suit and he wasn't very vain. but he wasn't ashamed to admit it. he'd never be as vain as Robert though. The jacket and trousers where blue, along with a crisp white shirt and navy blue tie. He and Robert opted to wear the same suits. Aaron remembers Robert saying that he could carry of any color and still look gorgeous so Aaron could choose the suits. Arrogant bastard. Aaron said out load. he had to admit Robert really did look good in anything. and nothing. Aaron stopped himself thinking any further. 

Adam was Aaron's best man. and he couldn't think of anyone that could do a better job. her really was the best friend anyone could ask for. Him and Vic were good together. maybe their be the next ones down the isle. Aaron hoped so they made a great couple and they always looked so happy together. Victoria wanted to be our bridesmaid. but Robert being Robert said no. i personally liked the idea but Robert found it strange having a bridesmaid when there was no bride. 

Just as Aaron got to the bottom step of the stairs he heard Chas calling after him from the living room. Aaron love where are you?  
I'm here mum. whats up? as he came through the door he saw chas sitting at the table waiting for him to join her.  
Can we have a little chat son? Aaron sighed. Nothing bad don't worry. i just want to see how your doing that's all.  
How little is this chat gonna be mum? Only im getting married in an hour and a half.  
Chas looked up and smirked at Aaron. No way love is that why its so hectic in here this morning?  
Haha mum hilarious. Aaron returned the smirk to his mother. So whats up then?  
Just wanted to check in with you. Are you nervous? Excited? Do you wanna run for the hills?  
Aaron should of guessed this was her attempt at trying to get him to doubt things. No mum im not nervous and i don't wanna run for the hills. I'm marrying the love of my life so yeah im excited. and nothing or no-one including you will change my mind.  
Chas actually smiled at him Aaron found this weird and confusing but it made him happy to know his mum felt something other then hate for his relationship.  
I'm glad for you son. if he makes you truly happy then i wont stand in the way. im so proud of you Aaron. and i wish you nothing but luck.  
Aaron looked at chas who was clearly teary eyed. Thanks mum it means the world to me, you mean the world to me. and im so glad your gonna be there today. so is Robert.  
Chas got up and enveloped her son in a hug. squeezing just a little to tight not wanting to let go.  
As Aaron let go of his mum he smiled at her telling her he loved her.

Robert was running out of time. he never expected it to take so long to get rid of Chrissie. He was still shocked that she turned up out of the blue. the way she talked about Aaron made his blood boil. That's when he turned angry. the only way he got her out in the end is threatening her with trespassing. Not that he ever intended for it to go that far.  
He didn't have time to think about her anymore.He needed to get ready and fast. Robert went up to the bedroom he shares with Aaron and got his suit out of the wardrobe. He unzipped it from the bag and hung it on the dresser to let it breathe. He loved his suit. And he had to give it to Aaron. he picked well. Robert thought he'd end up getting married in a hoodie thankfully Aaron stuck with tradition. Although it had only been mere hours since he last see Aaron. he missed him already. He wanted to call him and see how he was.  
but was it bad luck? Robert decided he didn't care. He wanted to hear Aaron's voice.

 

Aaron looked in the mirror at the reflection staring back at him. He really did scrub up well he thought. Blue was his color. just as he was tying his tie trying to get a perfect knot. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Looking at the screen he saw it was Robert calling him. Why is he calling? he does know its bad luck. but then its Robert after all he doesn't play by the rules he thought. And if Aaron didn't answer he would only call till he did.

 

AARON:Robert its bad luck you know.  
ROBERT:Hello to you to Aaron. And its not bad luck if we cant see each other.  
AARON:If you say so ya Muppet! So whats up?  
ROBERT:I just wanted to hear your voice, you ok?  
AARON: Yeah im good. Excited. Cant believe its happening.  
ROBERT:I know. all the crap we've been through together. just think in an hours time we're be getting married.  
AARON:That's if you don't jilt me.  
ROBERT:Ha thanks! I wouldn't do that to my dirty little grease monkey. i love you too much.  
AARON:You better not or it wont just be your car that gets wrecked.  
ROBERT:See now I've gotta marry you just to save my pride and joy.  
AARON:Haha funny! your love for that car is unhealthy.  
ROBERT:Your just jealous cause you think i love it more than you.  
AARON:Jealous of a car? seriously Rob? you couldn't think of a better excuse than that?  
ROBERT:I don't need to. its you that bought my car into this.  
AARON:It's a fucking car Robert! Anyways im in the middle of getting ready and knowing you as well as i do you probably haven't even showered yet. so come on get your ass moving.  
ROBERT:You really do know me too well. I better shower then. Don't be late. And don't look better than me.  
AARON:Its not a competition rob. I've never known someone as arrogant as you.  
ROBERT:Its a turn on. you know it is. I pride myself on my appearance.  
AARON:Yeah if you say so. Now get off the phone and get in the shower.  
ROBERT:Bossy Aaron! you know it turns me on. I wish you could join me in the shower.  
AARON:There's plenty of time for that tonight. Now go im hanging up.  
ROBERT:Fine have it your way. I'll see you soon. Love You.  
AARON:Love you too.

 

As Robert hung up he couldn't help but smile. He never knew he could be this happy. He didn't tell Aaron about Chrissie. He didn't know if he would. All he knew was nothing was going to ruin today. He wouldn't let it. As Robert got in the shower he realized just how much he hated showering alone. He never showered alone anymore. but the next time he'd be here he wouldn't be alone. and it wouldn't just be his boyfriend standing next to him. It would be his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos. 
> 
> The punctuation in this fic is not great due to lack of proof reading  
> will make more an effort in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> Will continue with chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter

Aaron appeared from the back room of the pub. Dressed and ready to go. He left his hair mainly natural with only a little gel to style it the way he liked, as well as shaving leaving only a hint of stubble. As he walked through to the pub he heard cheers coming from his Mum, Adam, James, Paddy, Rhona and a few others. He hated being the centre of attention even on his wedding day. 

Adam patted Aaron on the back embracing him in a manly hug. You scrub up well mate. He's a lucky guy. I cant believe your getting married before me. I couldn't be happier for you though you deserve it.

Thanks Adam. complimenting my appearance. You sure you don't secretly fancy me? Aaron laughed at his best mate, he loved winding him up.

I don't think Vic would be to happy about that. She's gone up to see Robert with Andy and Diane. Not long now mate and your be hitched. Getting nervous?

Aaron wondered how many more times he'd get asked that before he even got to the church. Not really mate. I probably will when i see Robert though. Just as Aaron was finishing his sentence he got a pat on the back from Paddy.  
You alright Paddy? you look nice by the way.

I'm alright mate i was gonna say the same thing to you. Paddy leaned in closer so only Aaron could hear what he had to say. You got a minute to talk outside? 

Yeah sure but this isn't a "It's not to late to back out" chat is it? 

No Aaron don't be stupid. Its nothing like that. Paddy signaled for Aaron to follow outside the pub.

When they got outside they both took a seat on the bench in front of the pub. For a minute Aaron thought Paddy wasn't gonna talk until he turned around and looked at him. A serious expression growing on his face. I just wanted to say how proud i am of you mate. After everything you've been through you've grown up so much. And changed for the better. You know i think of you as a son. I'll always be here for you mate. 

Aaron was trying to hold back the tears that were forming. Thanks Paddy i really appreciate everything you've done for me over the years. you've picked me up so many times and listened to me about anything and everything without judging. I know your not my father but i look at you as my Dad. I'll always be grateful to you for everything.

Paddy was welling up. He was happy Aaron had finally found what he always wanted. Enough with all this soppy stuff mate. Lets get back in there and toast to your future.

Aaron got up and hugged Paddy. Sounds good to me.

 

 

Robert was pacing up and down the hall of Home Farm. He didn't get nervous well he thought he didn't. He was dressed and ready to go he knew he looked good. better than good he thought to himself. He couldn't wait to start his future with the man he loved. He just wanted to head to the church but Diane, Vic and Andy said they had plenty of time to open champagne and make a toast. 

 

Rob stop pacing your gonna wear a hole in the floor. Andy pulled out a chair for Robert to come and sit down. 

I cant help it Andy im nervous. This is a big deal you know. 

I know that mate but relax it'll be fine. Trust me im the best man remember i do all the worrying for ya. Andy started fiddling in his pockets in search for something.

Andy what are you doing? 

I'm just double checking I've got the rings. Don't wanna forget them do I?

Roberts eyes grew wide as he remembered. Shit! the rings i totally forgot to call you to see if you had them. Have you got them? Robert was practically shouting at Andy.

Victoria and Diane walked into the kitchen where the two brothers were. Diane looked at Robert telling him he looked nice and that she was happy for him. 

Robert didn't register what Diane said he was too busy focusing on the rings. Seriously Andy where the hell are the rings?

Don't panic Rob. I've got them. you were never this nervous when you married Chrissie. you need to calm down. have a drink.

I don't want a drink Andy im still paying for last night, and thanks for bring Chrissie up. 

Victoria gave Andy a dirty look. He was never this nervous for a reason you know. She wasn't right for Him. Just look at the effect Aaron has on him. Its sweet really.

Diane ushered Victoria and Andy out of the room to give Robert some space. she went to sit next to him. Listen pet. nerves are normal they confirm your doing the right thing.  
Whats really on your mind?

Robert looked at Diane. What if im not good enough? What if a few years down the line he gets bored and leaves? I couldn't handle that.

Look Robert he's never gonna leave you, you two are perfect for each other. the love you have is so rare these days. Anyone can see how much you mean to each other. Don't doubt that your not good enough pet. He loves you trust me. I know that by the way he looks at you.

I just cant believe how hard its been to get here, after everything with Chrissie and the whole village hating me. including Chas until recently. And he still puts up with me. I'm so lucky to have him in my life. I love him so much it scares me sometimes.

Diane took Roberts hand. Loves a scary thing pet. it's messy at times and challenging. it has no limits. the fact that it scares you only proves its true love.

Robert stood up and hugged Diane. Thanks for everything Diane you talk a lot of sense. I know i don't say it often but im really glad your in my life.

Diane hugged him back. I'm over the moon that you found real happiness. I'm proud of you pet.

Victoria and Andy returned to the kitchen joining Robert and Diane. Vic looked at Robert and smiled. Are you ready to go then?

Robert looked nervously at her taking a few deep breathes before answering her. Yeah never been more so. Just give me a minute. I'll meet you in the car.

Don't be long then Rob. You don't wanna be late. Victoria walked to the door patting Roberts shoulder as she passed. Diane and Andy in line behind her.

 

Robert took one final look in the mirror. checking his hair was styled neatly and his suit was crease less. As he looked around the spacious open planned house he smiled. He's got everything he's ever wanted, not without hard work or dedication. But with love and trust. And Aaron by his side. Today would mark the start of the rest of his life as a married man and the thought made him a little emotional. Only Aaron could bring out Roberts emotions. Only Aaron could rip Robert apart with just a look. Only Aaron knew the real Robert. And he liked it that way. He liked being vulnerable around him. to show his true colors and not get criticized. to be treated with respect and to play equals in their relationship. Everything in his life was settled and exciting. It had all fallen into place, And it took one person to do that. One cold December day.

 

Andy disrupted Roberts thoughts. Are you ready to go mate? You don't wanna keep Aaron waiting.

Yeah Andy im ready. Lets go.

Come on then mate lets go get you married.

 

Aaron was outside the pub about to make the walk down to the church. It was the perfect day for a wedding. Sun shining and birds singing. Not a cloud in the sky. He was ready to start the next chapter of his life with Robert by his side. the nerves started to kick in as he made his way slowly down the road. Adam and his Mum by his side. 

Chas squeezed her sons hand as they stopped outside the church doors. Welling up at the sight of him standing in front of her. He was all grown up and about to start a new life with Robert. and as much as she despised Robert at first she couldn't deny the effect he had on her son. What they have together and how they've changed each other. she wouldn't deny Aaron happiness. 

Adam looked at Aaron. You ready for this mate? 

I was born ready Adam. Aaron chuckled at his last comment causing Adam to do the same.

Come on then Aaron Livesy. Time to get married.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys get married.

Robert arrived at the church with time to spare. As he got out of the car he clocked Aaron standing outside the church with Adam. he looked better than anything Robert imagined. Aaron looked perfect. He was smiling at something Adam must of said. Robert loves that smile that lights up the younger guys face. The creases around his eyes and the dimples in his cheeks are the perfect picture. Robert would happily freeze time just to stare at Aaron. 

When he walked towards the 2 boys Robert was spotted by Aaron. His cheeks turning pink, and that smile that was becoming part of Aaron's make up. Robert simply winked at Aaron before grabbing straight for the younger guys waist.

 

You look hot. Was all Robert could say before he found Aaron's lips on his. Leaning into the kiss and pulling at Aaron's tie. As Robert broke the embrace he looked into his fiance's eyes. "I'm not gonna be able to keep my hands off you today." I forgot how amazing you look in a suit Aaron. Almost better than me. Aaron laughed at the older guy before commenting on his appearance. You look good too Rob. I cant wait to get my hands on you tonight! But for now your have to settle for this. Aaron pulled Robert towards him by the lapels of his jacket. planting a passionate kiss, one that when they broke apart left Robert longing for more. 

To Roberts dismay they were interrupted by Chas and Adam. 

Adam looked at the 2 guys. I know you'e not seen each other in like 10 hours but come on everyone's waiting for a wedding.

Way to interrupt Adam! We're coming now. Robert looked around. Where's my best man gone? 

I'm here Rob, Ashley's ready. so lets get in there. 

Chas piped up. That's if you can prize these 2 apart. they look as if they wanna skip the wedding and go straight to the wedding night. 

Robert looked at Chas and grinned. Thanks for being here Chas it means a lot. I will win you round you know. 

You can try Robert. Just don't hurt my boy and we shouldn't have any problems in the future. 

I wont. I promise. Was all Robert could say before Andy dragged him away towards the doors of the church. only stopping for a second to look back at Aaron and mouth i love you. 

As Robert entered the church he saw most of the village had come to celebrate his and Aaron's big day. Well that or the free food and Champagne. He thought to himself. The church was decorated to a minimal. nothing too over the top was needed for the 2 guys. The Only important things were friends and family. He saw the hoard of Dingles on one side, his family on the other. And the remaining guests scattered around. As he got to the front of the church Ashley greeted him and shook his hand. Robert stood on the spot waiting for Aaron to appear. nerves still very present causing him to sway on his feet and stuff his hands in his pockets. 

Adam appeared in the doorway and signaled a thumbs up to Ashley. 

Robert gulped and took a deep breathe. Oh crap this is it. I'm actually getting married. he thought, Its for forever this time though. 

Aaron stood at the beginning of the isle. He didn't wanna walk down the isle like a bride. slow and steady. he just wanted to get to Robert and get married. It would feel to girly for left, right, together. so he decided to quickly but confidently walk towards the front with his mum by his side. As Adam got to the front he smiled at Robert. and Andy handed one of the rings over. 

Chas was talking to a oblivious Aaron. Well trying to. he looked nervous. Aaron love it's time to walk down the isle or stride quickly if i know you. Chas looked up and caught Roberts eye he was smiling and he had visible tears in his eyes. She had never seen him like this before. It came as a shock to witness a completely selfless and emotional Robert. Chas knew that she could get to know this Robert and even grow to like him. 

Aaron started walking with his mum by his side, taking 2 steps at a time. He couldn't believe all the people that were here. but as much as he tried to look around and pick faces out from the crowd his eyes keep returning back to Robert and that's where they remained until they were inches apart. only braking contact to lean into his mum and give her a kiss on the cheek. 

Aaron and Robert turned to each other beaming. love and lust in each of their eyes. turning to Ashley so he could begin the ceremony. 

Aaron tuned out shortly after that. not that he wanted to. he wanted to remember. but it all seemed so surreal to him. Then he heard Ashley get to the vows Aaron knew then he needed to concentrate. He wasn't gonna mess this bit up. 

Robert looked at Aaron and knew he was in a world of his own. He was barely listening either. Robert was getting more emotional by the minute. And he was showing it to the whole village. How the man standing in front of him could cause him to lose it so easily never ceased to amaze him. He was pulled from his thoughts when Ashley told him to "repeat after me". 

As Ashley started the vows Robert and Aaron took each others hands. 

Robert squeezes Aaron's hand and recites the vows they chose together. 

Aaron I take you to be my partner; to have and to hold, from this day forward. I give to you my unending love and devotion. I promise to be true to you, to cherish you, and to share my thoughts, hopes, and dreams with you. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, my best friend and soul mate. I will love you forever. 

Robert turns to Andy who gives him the ring smiling at his brother. 

Aaron rubs circles over Robert's hand and repeats what he just heard. 

Robert I take you to be my partner; to have and to hold, from this day forward. I give to you my unending love and devotion. I promise to be true to you, to cherish you, and to share my thoughts, hopes, and dreams with you. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, my best friend and soul mate. I will love you forever. 

Adam passes the ring to his best mate with a cheesy grin plastered all over his face. 

With the rings firmly on each of their fingers and tears in both their eyes they listen as Ashley announces them as one. 

Ashley looked between Robert and Aaron. I now pronounce you partners in life. You may kiss. 

As the guests erupt in applause Robert and Aaron share their first married kiss. Aaron leans in and hugs Robert resting his head in the crook of Robert's neck. Robert squeezing Aaron before finding the all to familiar place on his waist. Whispering in Aaron's ear. "We did it, We're actually married." 

Aaron looked at Robert with happiness. I know. I'm kinda speechless Rob. 

As they walked towards the exit of the church hand in hand. Congratulations were coming from all directions. Victoria and Diane were crying. Chas was teary eyed and Adam, Andy and Paddy were grinning from ear to ear. 

Outside the church the happy couple smiled for pictures and chatted with everyone who came. Robert never letting go of Aaron's hand pulled him to the side for a moment of privacy. 

Your stuck with me now Aaron. Robert teased. running his hand along the younger guys cheek. 

Grabbing his hand from his cheek. Funny Rob. i was gonna say the same to you. 

Why wouldn't you wanna be stuck with me? I'm awesome! not to mention great in bed! 

Aaron scrunched up his face. And still as arrogant as ever. Lucky for you I've learnt to live with it. 

I want you so bad. I have since i woke up this morning. Lets never spend a night apart again i hated it. 

Aaron laughed. Me too although i did enjoy not getting kicked in the middle of the night. 

Robert kissed Aaron. Running his hands through his hair enjoying the intimacy between them both. 

Seriously i don't wanna rip your clothes of outside a church Rob! Your turning me on. 

I don't mind we may give Edna a heart attack though. and that will be just another reason to hate me. Robert laughed. But later you can rip my clothes off with your teeth. 

Hmm sounds good to me. Aaron winked at Robert playfully. In the mean time lets get to our reception.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert's reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 will be the last.  
> As i cant see how much further i can take it.

Home farm was decorated ready for Aaron and Roberts reception. Like the church it was decorated with style but not over the top. They would be spending most of the reception outside. Where a marquee was put up. And a handful of waiters who who would be serving guests. 

In the car on the way back to home farm Aaron and Robert sat closely together with their hands linked and comfortable silence surrounding them. Until Robert chimed up turning to Aaron. 

Do you think your mums warming up to me? 

Aaron looked at robert with a glint in his eye. She'll get there Rob, just give her a time it's a big deal she came today. 

Yeah I suppose, it's just I wanna get on with her she is my mother in law now. God that sounds weird. 

Aaron laughed. It does sound weird. I bet she never thought she'd have Robert Sugden as a son in law. 

I don't think anyone could of predicted it Aaron. Especially not you or me. Well not in the beginning. anyways I'm glad I faked a break down. 

Yeah me too Mr Livesy Sugden. Sounds good right? 

Seriously Aaron you decided to take my last name? 

Aaron rubbed patterns up and down Roberts leg. Yeah sounds alright, and I still get to keep my last name as well. 

Robert lent in and kissed Aaron's hair. Sounds better than alright. Robert Livesy Sugden. Has a ring to it. 

Aww Rob your a Livesy kind of. It does suit you though. 

D'ya know what else would suit me right now? Roberts hands wandered below Aaron's shirt tracing circles up his torso, causing Aaron to shiver in pleasure. Before things could go any further they arrived at their reception. With guests already starting to arrive they made their way inside to greet them.

Walking inside their home Aaron realized just how much Robert had achieved to make it the perfect day for the two of them. He kept things simple for Aaron's sake but made sure he put his own stamp on it too. They two of them were handed a glass of champagne by a waiter. And as they went outside to the grounds of home farm everyone was there waiting to celebrate with the happy couple. Walking thorough the crowds of people they were again congratulated and wished the best by all. When Robert spotted Chas he gave her a warm smile and was pleasantly surprised when she returned it. She was definitely starting to warm to him. 

The reception was in full swing. Many people now tipsy on the free champagne. dancing and having fun. So far everything was perfect. The speeches were next to come and Aaron found this to be the most nerve racking part of the day. He'd happily say it to Robert. But saying it in front of a room full of people was a challenge for Aaron. He knew his speech wasn't great and that Robert's would out do his hands down. but he wanted to hear it. For Robert it would also be the first time he would speak about Aaron in front of the whole village. but he had no nerves anymore he felt he could do anything with Aaron by his side. 

When Andy clinked his glass to get everyone's attention the room quietened down. turning to face the head table.

"As you may all know im Andy. one of the best men. Id just like to start of by saying how great it is to be here today. And to be Roberts best man. We Haven't always seen eye to eye. and for a long time we lost contact. but when Rob came back we worked through our issues and we've never been closer". Robert looked at Andy. smiling at his brother as he spoke. When i first found out about Rob and Aaron i was shocked to say the least. but seeing the way they treat each other and the look of love in their eyes i knew it was true love. Rob your so lucky to have found Aaron he's an amazing guy and a good mate and now I've gained a brother. he's changed you for the better. Just be happy and honest. and stay true to each other. Here's to a happy marriage and a bright future. 

Andy raised his glass to the happy couple. "To Robert and Aaron. Congratulations." 

Robert and Aaron stood up to thank Andy embracing him in a hug. only returning to there seats when Adam speaks. 

Everyone im Adam the other best man. I couldn't be happier for Aaron and Robert. Aaron is my best mate in the world and what hes found with Robert words can't explain. He's been through some tough times in the past and been dealt some pretty low blows. but over time he's come through it and a big part of that is because of Robert. Now its no secret that i never used to like Robert. But i couldn't be more wrong about a person than i was him he makes my best mate happy he makes him smile. that's all we ever wanted for Aaron and Robert gave him that.Your a good guy Rob. I truly believe the love they both share will last forever and no one will tear them apart. Aaron i love you forever mate I'm so glad you found what you were looking for. Here's to the future. 

Adam smiled at the two boys and raised his glass in their direction. To the happy couple "Robert and Aaron." 

Aaron was visibly crying at his best mans speech until Adam came over and hugged his best mate and shook Roberts hand.

The happy couple returned to their seats, beaming smiles and tears of joy. It was now Aaron and Roberts turn to speak. Robert stood up and hushed the room. Everyone's attention now firmly on him. Looking at Aaron as he began his speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Comments. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert's Speeches

Looking around the room Robert saw everyone's faces staring back at him. Waiting to begin. The smiles he received he never really understood. Robert knew most of the guests weren't here for him. And he couldn't care less. They were here for Aaron. And the free meal didn't hurt either. He could tell the true from the fake. And most of them were true. But the fake looks and smiles annoyed him. Knowing now wasn't the time to think about it. Robert returned his glance to Aaron. Took a deep breathe and began his speech.

Aaron from the second we met, i knew there was something different about you. And as time went on and i got to know you i knew you were special. Only you could ever see the real me through the act and attitude. The real and the fake me. Aaron you turned my world upside down and inside out but i wouldn't change a single thing. It was worth every second of the heartache that was caused, because in the end i got you. Your my life and my best mate. You give me a reason to get up in the morning to live my life by your side. Through the good and the bad i know we're get there because we've got each other and that's all we need. I know in the beginning things were tough and people got hurt. but you never gave up on me or us and im so glad you didn't. If im honest i never thought i would be where i am today but you made that happen. Your kind, honest, loyal, and gorgeous. You put me in my place and make me a better person. And i will love you forever. Robert looked at Aaron who had tears in his eyes. And was biting his lip. Just to finish off i'd like to thank everyone for coming today and helping us celebrate the greatest day of our lives. Andy and Adam our best men we're truly grateful for everything. And Victoria who helped make this day as special as it is. I would also like to thank Diane for everything she's done for me in the past. And lastly to Chas who i know found it hard to accept me. Robert gave Chas a serious look. I just want you to know you being here today is the icing on the cake. Aaron and me appreciate you and i hope we can carry on in the right direction. And so if you would join me in raising your glasses and toast to Aaron. My future, My life, My soul mate I love you. 

Everyone applauded Robert and joined in raising their glasses in the air. "To Aaron"

Aaron failed to keep his emotions at bay. Lunging at Robert embracing him in a hug and feathering light kisses down his neck. "I love you Robert. You showed my speech right up". The older man looked at him with a glint in his eye. "It's all the truth." I cant wait to hear your speech." And stop being so nervous Aaron. "Just keep focused on me, It shouldn't be hard i am beautiful." Robert grinned. Aaron stood up and prepared himself. "Easier said then done Robert". "But for you i'll try".

Standing at the head table looking out and finding his mum's encouraging face. Aaron smiled and returned his eyes to Robert.

"Anyone who knows me well enough knows im not big on expressing my feelings in front of people. but with Robert its different." "From the start Rob i thought you were an arrogant self centered Muppet. Who only looks out for yourself. But then i got to know you. You showed me the real you. the you that no-one else sees. Yeah you've still got the attitude and your moody when you don't get your own way but i love all that about you now. I can't put into words how happy you make me and how lucky i am to be by your side. Everyday is something new with you. You challenge me and you've changed me. We understand each other and know each other better than we know ourselves. I know ill never get bored with you. I'll never hurt you, lie to you or give up on you. People don't see you like i do because you don't show that side of yourself. I'm so glad i know the real you Robert. Your everything I've ever wanted and i love you more than i can say. Your my future and i know we'll have ups and downs but we can get through anything if we're side by side. Robert looked on showing Aaron how proud he was giving him the smile only Aaron gets to see. "I just wanna finish off by thanking Our 2 best men. Adam my best mate in the world and Andy my new brother in-law. We're lucky to have you both. Also Victoria my sister in-law for helping plan this day. Finally i wanna thank my Mum and Paddy without both of you i probably wouldn't be here today. I'm grateful for everything you've ever done for me and finally accepting Robert. I love you both. Also i would like to thank everyone for coming. Aaron Raised his glass and turned to Robert. "Robert i love you, my soul mate and life.

Aaron toasted to Robert, returning to his seat and kissing him softly.

"See that wasn't that bad was it? "Your speech as hard as it is to admit was better than mine". "damn me for being so easy to love" Robert grinned while patting Aaron on the back.

"Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Yeah your easy alright" And im glad you liked it Rob. And what you said about my mum was really nice. Your not all bad. biting his lip in between sentences. 

"Follow me Aaron." Robert took the youngers hand and pulled him up from his seat. Walking around the hoards of people till they were finally back inside. "Where are you taking me Robert?" "Shh Aaron your see." He was dragged up the lavish staircase, and through the hall till they finally reached the bedroom. "Ahh as if i even needed to ask." Slamming the door behind them Robert pushed Aaron against the door biting and sucking at his neck and kissing him with longing and need. "I've wanted to do this all day." He returned to kissing Aaron and began to loosen his tie and undo the younger guys shirt buttons. Aaron changed position so Robert was now pinned up against the door. Running his hands through Roberts hair and biting at his lips causing moans to escape from each of them. Jackets and shirts were thrown to the floor. Hands all over each other as they made there way to the bed, not once breaking the kiss. 

A while later as they layed side by side entangled in bed sheets. still breathless, hot and sweaty Robert turned his head to look at Aaron. "Married sex with you is amazing." Aaron chuckled. "Your not too bad yourself, although i cant compare it to anyone. I've never been married before today". "You won't be comparing it to anyone either" Robert uttered. Placing soft kisses along Aaron's cheek. "You know we've got guests downstairs." And we're up here under the bed sheets in a post sex state." "It's our reception we can do what we want. their all drunk on our kindness of a free bar anyway, probably not even noticed we've disappeared". Robert kissed Aaron's nose before the younger guy sat up. "Either way we better get back down there, It's our house remember don't want it getting completely trashed. We can pick this up later though." Robert sighed and left the bed to get dressed. "You care to much Aaron." "Tonight can't come quick enough. Don't expect much sleep." Aaron beamed at Robert. "Sleeps the last thing on my mind Robert."

Returning to their reception Aaron and Robert mingled and partied the night away. As they found each others eyes from across the room. They both shared a look of happiness and contentment. They finally found what they've always wanted. Not without heartbreak or tough decisions along the way. But with each other. they could overcome anything that was thrown their way because they were each others soul mates. they trusted and knew each other inside out. They would reach their goals and dreams.They loved each other. And in the end that's all that mattered. 

As the last of their guests shuffled out the door, Aaron and Robert were left alone. Looking around the ground floor of the house at the mess and numerous empty bottles that were scattered around the place. Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and led him towards the living room. Pulling out an expensive bottle of Champagne from the cabinet. When their glasses were poured and they sat side by side looking intently at each other Robert made a personal toast between just the two of them. "Here's to us Aaron." Clinking their glasses together. "It's us against the world now Rob." The younger guy laced his hands with his newlywed. Squeezing Aaron's hand, Robert turned and uttered to him. 

That's all we need Aaron. Just us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading.  
> Thanks for the comments and kudos. :)

**Author's Note:**

> will continue if anyone enjoyed reading.


End file.
